Fever
by Justthatnerdygirl
Summary: Klaine Oneshot. Was meant to be a chapter in my multichapter fic, Silly Love Songs, but works as a stand alone. Kurt is sick, and Blaine takes care of him.


_I'm really sorry I haven't updated Silly Love Songs in so long, but I have horrendous writers block, and just cant think where to take it. This is sort of to keep you guys going, for now. In this story, Kurt is home for midterm, and he has his own room, instead of sharing the basement with Finn, because I need him to have his own room. Enjoy! _

Fever

Finn always sleeps late on Sundays. Always. So when he wakes at 4.30, he assumes it is 2.30 in the afternoon until he sees that the time is in fact: 4.30am. The sound that has awoken him was retching from the general direction of the bathroom. He guesses it must be Carole or Burt, seeing as his Mom hadn't been sick in a while, and Burt is 'susceptible to illness' after his heart attack. He lumbers along to the bathroom, only to find the door closed. He knocks, gently enough, considering he's only half-awake.

"Mom, is that you? Are you okay?" He calls, sleepily. More retching and splashing noises follow.

"No…no it's me." Kurt replies hoarsely. Finn frowns.

"Kurt? Can I come in?" There was a short silence, until Kurt answers weakly:

"Y-yeah, but I look really gross, and it smells in here too." Finn turns the handle, and sticks his head in. Kurt is collapsed on the floor, his hair drenched in sweat, and his pale skin tinged green. Wrinkling his nose at the smell. Kurt leans over the toilet bowl again, and his entire body trembles as he vomits. Finn flounders in the doorway.

"Hey, I'm gonna get Mom, okay? I'll just be a minute." Finn rushes down the hall to his Mom and Burt's room. Burt was away at a car show, so his Carole's in the big bed alone.

"Mom! Mom, wake up." Carole rolls over, and mumbles something.

"Mom, Kurt's really sick. He's throwing up in the bathroom." Finn shakes her gently.

"Finn? Wh..what's going on?" She mumbled.

"Kurt's throwing up. Like, really throwing up." Carole sticks her feet in her 'Number 1# Mom', and pulls on her plaid dressing gown. She follows Finn to the bathroom, knocking gently on the door.

"Kurt? Kurt sweetie, I'm coming in, okay?" Carole winces as she gently pushes the door open. Kurt looks terrible. His bangs are dripping with sweat, his eyes are red rimmed, and his face is grey-green.

Carole rubs Kurt's back. He shudders violently. "Do you think you'll need to throw up again?" The slender boy shakes his head. "Lets get you back to bed. Finn, I need you to carry him." A look of surprise flutters across her son's face.

"Oh, sure. Hang on, Kurt." Finn bends down, and slides one arm under Kurt's knees, and one under his back.

"You take him back to bed, I'll be there in a minute." Finn stumbles a little, out of awkwardness, even though Kurt barely weighs anything. Gently laying his brother on the bed, he steps back a little.

"How..how do you feel?" He knows it's a stupid question, but he really can't help it. He has absolutely no idea what to do, so he tentatively reaches out and pats Kurt's shoulder.

"F..Finn?" Kurt mutters.

"Yeah?" The patting continues.

"What are you doing?" Kurt tilts his head slightly.

"I-I'm patting your shoulder. To be comforting." Finn frowns slightly.

"Maybe..maybe you should stop that." The tall boy immediately removes his hand.

"Sorry."

"Thanks for trying, Finn."

When Carole returns, Kurt is semi-awake. She feels his forehead, and shakes her head pityingly.

"Sweetheart, I'm calling Dalton. You can't go in tomorrow." Kurt struggles with making a coherent sentence.

"But…but… Blaine..worried…" He dozes off. Carole sighs.

"I'll call Dalton at eight. Poor Kurt."

Kurt awakes to find Carole standing beside the bed, brandishing a plastic bowl and a damp facecloth. He lurches up, and Carole places the bowl in his shaking hands. His entire body shakes as he vomits. Carole waits until he is finished, and then places the bowl on the floor, within easy reach of the bed. With practiced ease, she supports him with one arm, and uses her free hand to wipe his burning forehead with the cool cloth. Laying Kurt back on the pillows, she brushes the long bangs off his face.

"Kurt, I called Dalton and told them you'll be sick for a while. They said not to worry about your schoolwork, and they can issue a tutor if you fall behind." She gently strokes his head."

"Carole..I think I'm dead." She chuckles.

"You're not dead. I'm sorry I can't stay and look after you today, because I have a shift to work at the hospital. But I have someone coming to take care of you. I'll leave your phone here, okay. Call if you need me, okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

The next time Kurt awakes, he was mid-nightmare. Blaine was pressed against the wall by some muscular guy, who had his tongue down the smaller boys . And when Kurt opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out except a little squeak, and Blaine and the boy laughed at him. He woke with tears running down his face.

"Kurt? Hey, hey, what's wrong?" And then Blaine is there, and there is no other boy.

"You..you were cheating on me..and then you laughed at me…" Kurt trails off.

"Oh, Kurt. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I would never, ever, cheat on you." Satisfied, Kurt leans back to look at his boyfriend. "AHHH." He squeals, delving under the blanket.

"Kurt?" Blaine went to pull back the blanket. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I lumph tabill un meh scuff.." Came the muffled answer.

"What?" The dark haired boy pulls back the blanket. Kurt covers his face with his hands.

"I look terrible when I'm sick." Blaine chuckles.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm cold."

"I should fix that, then." Blaine pulls back the covers, and climbs into bed beside his boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around the shivering form, he leans his head on Kurt's unstyled mop of chestnut hair.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah. Blaine?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"How did you get in?"

"I was recruited by Carole."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
